


Mori x Reader, I Need You.

by DeadEmmaPool6799



Category: Mori - Fandom, OHHC, Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadEmmaPool6799/pseuds/DeadEmmaPool6799
Summary: (H/c) =hair colour(h/l) =hair length(E/c) =eye colour(F/c) =favourite colourNot your typical x reader....





	1. Chapter 1

The day had begun but yet you still felt sluggish, as you rolled out of your bed covered in the silk like blanket, you stared out your window to the crystal blue sky illuminated by the Suns welcoming glow, and your soft lips curved into a smile as you watching the morning dew slide down your window frame till your eyes met a boys who was visiting your family estate, his eyes were dark and mysterious his hair as black as night and yet you sensed this kindness about him, especially when a small blond boy took his arm in tiny grips to hurry him inside, your cheeks glow a crimson red for he was very handsome and you were nervous around boys at first once shaking the image of mori's deep eyes which had you entranced you pulled on your (f/c) dress which showed your body image perfectly you loved this dress since the very first day you saw it in the window.

As you finish applying your makeup and placing on your favourite necklace you made your way to the staircase your small soft hands glided along the glimmering oak wood banister till you reached the tip of the first step beginning to spiral down a rose red carpet and meeting the guests within the sparkling clean halls and put on a pretty smile as your parents were doing business you never had your say but over the years you had accepted this fact as small blond boy spoke with your parents you stared to the ancient carpet since this meeting had been taken to the study you took this time to explore it with your eyes since you may never of seen it again, your eyes met with his again he peered deep into your (e/c) eyes which sparkled against the Suns gentle Rays for a moment you saw him smile but you were to busy blushing and trying to avoid eye contact you weren't particularly sure, you payed no attention to the matters at hand only to the tall dark and handsome stranger who you were sure would get this amount of attention all the time but you snapped out of your daze as your parents spoke of your arrangements for school instead of being homeschooled anymore the small blond smiled widely as he was devouring the small pastries upon the table "(y/n)-chan should come to ouran its a really great place and there's lots of cake there!" He yelled throwing his tiny hands into the air and at that moment the man you had been staring at for hours spoke in a deep tone which made your spine shiver with excitement "we will pick her up and drop her off" he said Bowing his head to your parents and they both smiled cheekily to you as if to say 'this will be interesting' you looked to him with a dumbstruck face and a light peach colour on your cheeks as he spoke again "we will take care of her" this was many words for him so the blond clapped excitedly and hugged onto his cousins arm and at that moment you thought 't-take care of me?....'


	2. Protect me?

                ~The next day~

 

The sun arose once again, as it did everyday. You emerged out of your bed this time eager to start the day, your first day, at ouran high academy. you got dressed and placed the long sun kissed dressed which presented your figure cutely and tied the White bow around your neck letting it hand just on your bosom, it took awhile for you to apply your makeup you put on your favourite cherry lipgloss which made you soft lips sparkle and smell like cherries.you stared out your window and then down below to the car which emerged from behind the large silver gates letting out a small creak as they opened. the car parked at your door step and out came the handsome takashi Morinozuka who looked just as he did yesterday but yet your heart didn't cease to pound faster than a drum. the many maids did not need to call you for the car as you had already rushed down stairs with your light blue satchel filled with supplies and note pads this was your first day at a Real school, unlike the home schooling your parents had insisted.

you decided to become as prepared as you possibly could rushing down the stairs your (h/c) hair ruffling in the wind you created, the red bow in your hair remaining intact surprisingly as it cutely kept your hair at bay. mori extended his hand to you and as you bit your bottom lip out of anticipation you went to grab for it at that moment your mother gave you a stern look as she always believed a lady should be strong and independent around men, this being the reason why your mother enrolled you within kendo, judo, and karate. soon remembering you pulled your small soft hand back down to your side and curtsied "thank you for your kindness takashi but a lady may escort her self" to this mori's eyes opened slightly wider than usual and he nodded turning and walking towards the limo which awaited them and of course inside was a cake munching honey, this only made you laugh as you got in mori of course making you go in first and giving you a stern look to the point were you had no opinion in the matter, a smile draped itself across your light rose coloured cheeks mori watched you as to see you not hurt your self since he had the feeling you were awfully clumsily as most people he knew. Then you sat compfortably in the car and awaited mori to join you and once he sat down the door closed and the limo began to move a shiver crawled down your back this was exciting to go to a new place you simply couldn't help your self with a little soft noise. While on the journey to the school honey asked many questions of your family mostly including you of course and how you all used to play as children when you looked to mori you thought of how much he changed and how dashing he had become but of course the amount of speech he used remained the same as it did when you were children. the car took a sharp turn as a family crossed the road to hurry to there home it seemed a typhone would hit in a matter of hours, but the school however was assured it would not affect them and would continue to be open.

 

You slid across the car seat and almost fell flatly on the floor till mori's long strong arms caught you and kept you close to his chest where you heard his heart beat almost as quickly as yours 'is this because of the car..or me?' Your thoughts wondered not taking advantage of this warm and inviting moment and as the car steadied itself once again you were moved back to your place.

Once you both arrived at school everyone seemed to bury themselves within the school corridors staring out the large crystal looking windows down to the two beautiful hosts and the new arrival, you took a step out of the limo as Mori held out his hand for you, graciously accepting you stood there smiling kindly towards all the students flashing them a charming smile and wave and while the boys blushed as red as a beat the girls scowled down to you their eyes peircing your very soul you felt their glares pass over your small petit body but mori lifted up your chin with the tips of his fingers and drew his face close to your whispering in your ear as he moved away a small bit of your (h/c) "do not worry you are a very beautiful Girl I'm sure they will like you" as you felt mori's hot breath against your ear your cheeks turned gentle pink playing with the bottom of your dress nervously as he moved back you looked to mori with your shimmering (e/c) for a moment you thought you saw him blush but shook it off as you smiled at the large oak wood doors which were obviously carefully furnished you knew this was going to be your perfect start although it may be tough you know mori would protect you.


	3. One look had me in love

Mori, honey and you walked down the halls together exchanging memories and smiled all together even Mori had joined in on the conversation as people parted way for the princes of Ouran and the new comer, the men admired your shimmering beauty as your hair began to flow graciously from behind your shoulders and down along your slender back and over your sun coloured dress although your eyes are only focused upon Moris gentle brown eyes which seemed to hold within a enchanting forest full of large trees 'Mori is so handsome...' You thought to yourself and just at that moment Moris eyes met with yours and you moved your head so quickly you could feel a sound of thunder as your hair accidentally wiped you in the face 'ouch!' You thought and Mori laughed covering his mouth trying to hold in his deep voiced chuckle the way he laughed made your already pounding heart skip a beat and just as your magical moment began it soon ended quickly with honeys loud cries of happiness climbing up Mori as if he were a large tree, soon Honey laughed and smiled speaking loudly "hey (y/n) will you come to the host club after class? Me and Mori-tan are going to miss you" he said smiling and snuggling his cheeks into moris making them look as if they were chubby.

The sun rose just above the clouds and the halls filled with a autumn glow a small smile growing on your face your eyes sparkling momentarily and Mori watched you carefully your eyes never parted as everything grew dark the only light you saw was the one casting a shadow around Mori creating a gentle silhouette everything was perfect, he was perfect.

 

The silent moment of heaven broke as the Ouran host club fan club rushed to mori and honeys side exclaiming their love and affection as they all tossed there hair and giggled with the cheeks a bright pink you were harshly pushed to the side of the corridor to join the rest of the students who were rushing to their classes stomping their feet onto yours and pushing past you violently you thought you were sorrounded by predators watching your every move as you try to escape from what seems a impossible death as you crouched down and healed your soft hair in between your finger tips you felt tears well up in your sad eyes staring down the shadow casted marble floor letting out a small whisper "Mori...protect me" you said outloud in a ruffled mumble and as you thought you were going to be stepped on strong large hands held your sides as you flew up high into the air the bottom of your dress ruffling with the rush of the wind giving mori a little peak which turned him scarlet red you looked away crossing your slender legs you realised he even pushed aside his fans just to save you and you felt your heart skip a beat thinking of him wanting to protect you he pulled you close to your chest and have you a gentle hug and momentary smile putting you down upon the floor gently "be careful" he voiced echoed through your head you couldn't wait to see what else was in store for today, and you understood love at first sight for the very first time, until that is the squeamish calls of the fans yelled and begged for Moris attention and your special feeling vanished as he flashed them a smile much like the one he flashed you 'Mori...' You felt your heart sank 'am I really just another fan girl' you questioned holding your small hand up to your chest and grabbing the dress roughly causing creasing and ruffels but you didn't care and you walked off into the noisy halls feeling sad and invisible compared to the booming sounds of voices and laughter.


	4. Our differences

Your first class ended rather smooth you sat at the back in a comfortable mahogany table with soft lined with silk seats and to either side of you sat a tall blond boy with Royal violet eyes flirting with the females around him and of course that meant you, although he seemed rather charming you had no feelings towards him and neither swooned nor did you blush which pulled a questioned look upon his face 'interesting' he began thinking to himself a thousand ideas pounding through his head, to the other side of you sat a dark haired male with glasses who paid close attention and casually glanced to you at the corner of his eye a intreaged smile perked at his lips which made your eyes shoot back to the board ahead of you as you shook off the handsome men in class you headed towards music room 3 since you had promised honey and you never broke your promises, "music room 3....what a strange place to put a host club" you said in your soft voice looking at the large doors peaking in which than boomed loud sounds of squealing and giggling to past you and almost shocking you your eyes met with mori's he looked sad as he was about to speak but silenced himself as the ladies who sat with him mumbled on about their love for small and tall things which made you cringe at first.  
As the wild voices calmed themselves you waited patiently at the front desk were the tall boy with light glasses told you to stand you stood for a hour before you got tierd and wanted to leave but as you were about to leave a strong warm hand grabbed your small petit hand "wait (y/n)" a deep voice called and as your eyes met a pair of thick forest brown coloured eyes "mori..." Your voice called out without realising, mori's cheeks turned w dark red as he heard you utter his name and as you realised what you said you look away with embarrassment your soft cheeks turning a dark peach pink but as you thought the moments of silence we're going to kill you mori let out a small chuckle which than turned in a roar of laughter you looked to him with a questionable face before the laughing became contagious you began giggling and laughing before you to began to roar with laughter as did the rest of the room and as everything died down you looked into mori's eyes a few giggles still escaping your lips as he took your hand softly and escorted you to their table were honey,usa-chan,cake and some guests awaited you, you no longer cared if mori had to flirt with others because you felt like the only one he really cared about you felt that way since you were children and always will.

~time skip~  
You sat on the velvet seats next to Mori laughing and exchanging jokes nearly noticing the ticking clock in the corner of the host club and how the room seemed to empty, yours and mori's eyes locked in a passionate embrace you wanted him to hold you but you shook of the feeling rubbing your eyes and looking over to open window "j-just a moment" you stuttered due to the cold as you walked over to the large crystal shining window you looked at the raindrops falling onto the clean sparkling floor and decided to close it since the other were preoccupied, you stared up and sighed slightly you were never that tall so as you reached upon your tip toes bending the small sole of your petit black shoes you tried to reach the window your delicate fingernail just out of reach till you felt a rush which raised you high enough to close the window as you look down with a baffled look you saw Mori and your face seemed to fill with a pink shine as did his as he had to look away due to your dress being a enemy of the wind which seemed to want to embarace you, you quickly closed the window and asked Mori to put you down which he did a moment after asking once your feet felt the solid going you turned around and looked to Mori your small hands resting on his large chest and his hands upon your weist you felt your body drawing closer but before anything could happen you felt a cold hard solid inbetween you both and as you turned to see the dark haired boy from your class you signed "sorry but it's time for the host club to close be sure to book a appointment another time" he smiled politely and dashingly which seemed different from his earlier composure "e-erm I'm mori's friend" you said shyly so you could spend a few more minuets with your beloved crush and as the dark male smiled he shook his head and roles his eyes before staring down into his book "I know...very well but if your going to be staying here longer you will need to become apart of the host club of course there are no hosting positions available but records show you can cook, which means you can be our pastry chef" he said blankly changing his entire stature and crossing off expenses of cake shipping since this way would be cost efficient, and as you excitedly agree you felt your self tackled to the ground by honey who say upon your stomach "your going to make cake (y/n)-chan?!" He said with hungry eyes and a wide smile "can you make me some?" He asked again and after letting out a soft chuckle you nodded, this was your favourite day.


	5. The blue coloured cake

It was only moments ago you had been required to join the host club as the new baker in hopes to grow closer to your childhood friends you stared down into the egg yolk coloured batter with your (e/c) smiling happily and biting your bottom plump pink lip, you gently began to whisk as you felt yourself feel more feminine rather than dressing in heavy clothes and sweating as you did when you usually trained.  
You wore a long pink apron which just about reached hour knees it was decorated with lace around the edges and small flowers etched into the front near your breast and down near your knee as you happily admired your new work attire you noticed honey standing to the side of you with wide puppy like eyes staying silent as you tutted quietly "honey-chan I can't give you anycake yet it's for tomorrow when the guest arrive" you say sweetly whisking the cake batter once more and placing it into a love heart shaped tin and placing it in the oven, as you began to wash your flower covered face and hands honey began to whine and climb upon the counter "but (y/n)-chan I'm hungry now and you promised usa-chan cake" he said sheepishly scooting towards you before being scouped up into Moris hands and placed down upon the floor you looked to mori with happy yet gentle eyes admiring his stature and handsome details trying to resist your urges as he spoke ruggedly "mitskuni you will get hurt if you climb to high" he looked directly into mitkuni's sad warm brown eyes and remained sturn as honey walked out the small kitchen dragging Usa-chan along the marble floor you couldn't help but giggle with this little display of companion ship but as you giggled mori looked to you and smiled also moving close and wiping away the flower which remained on your cheek, his warm large hands than embraced your face and you stated deeply into one another's eyes, Moris thumb moved slightly wiping away the flower but you continued to stare upwards contently looking at him analysing every small thing even the blush which seemed to appear upon his face mimicking yours as it turned dark pink.  
As the moment seemed only seconds it lasted longer than anticipated and the oven dinged signalling your cake was done as mori jumped startled by this sound you laughed softly and put on your oven mits taking out the heart shaped cake and setting it upon the counter to cool you looked to your work and nodded with satisfaction up until you felt a soft pair of lips upon your cheek and after that moment mori made sure to scurry out of the room returning to mitskuni as he called like s child, but behind the door frame peering into the room were to sets of eyes watching carefully and rushing off with this juicy information, you stood there dumbstruck holding your cheek your heart pounding as if it were about to explode and than happily moving to reach the icing only to be shaken down by a malicious force hitting the side off the school.....the tsunami had arrived you sat on the floor staring to the cracked windows in horror only to see rising water..and your broken cake covered in blue icing.

You awoke up with a ringing sensation pounding your head as your grasp your (h/c) soft hair you wince letting a small gasp escape your cracked lips "m-Mori" you called out looking towards his couch and with wide eyes saw his still body, you tried to rush to your feet instantly falling back down to your knees feeling the quaking beneath you, your wobbly knees shook with fear against the white marble floor making a painful sensation as they collided with one another. Being cautious you began to crawl along the floor pressing your hands against the cold floor rushing towards mori as fast as your body were able reaching to his aid and holding his large head up upon your lap softly "mori...mori wake up please I'm scared" you called out only to get a heavy breath as your reply you consoled Moris head while everyone slowly awoken gasping to the cracked windows and to the sigh of mori still remaining unconscious.

Hours had passed and mori remained unconscious till moments ago while you were attending to the windows along side everyone else your fingers bled from the furious invisible cuts within the glass and the floor changed to a deathly red you felt faint droplets of sweat filling down your pale Snow White skin you swayed slightly your dress following with you till strong arms wrapped around your petit weist "I have you" a muscular voice whispered in your ear but it was not Moris as you turned around your eyes met with otoyas his glasses falling down slightly to the tip of his slender nose, a gentle pink blush rushed across your cheeks as you remained silent and nodding moving away from his arms and walking towards the first aid kit to wrap your delicate fingers only to see mori with a deathly gaze a shiver ran down your spine faster than a race car he walked over and wrapped your fingers softly kissing the tips of your fingers when he was done as he always used to do 'I love you...' The thought ran through your mind a thousand times trying to say but your tounge would not obey your commands "thank you" you whispered softly


	6. Cracked reflection

It has been a few hours since the cracks appeared on the windows, you stared longingly towards the door wondering whether or not you will ever walk through those enchanting doors ever again, you were wrapped in a turquoise blanket by yourself as everyone cuddled within their own blankets, as you say in rows trying to preserve your warmth silence filled the lonesome air before haruhi's sweet voice soon echoed throughout the spacious room "why don't we play a game?" She asked looking around the room to the sorrowful faces "like what?" Tamaki soon perked up with a cheerful glee standing up and tossing his blanket aside soon diving down into haruhi's blanket everyone thought for a moment before mori's relaxing voice called out to everyone "truth or dare" he said simply you looked to him curisoly as your eyes soon met, and it was heaven all over again.  
The moment ended quickly once again due to kyoyas sudden our burst of speech "that's a good idea, but due to our circumstances dares will be done within this room and hopefully nothing to degrading" he referred to the twins who were sharing one blanket with a large smirk of happiness glancing around the room, mori was looking to the floor with a slight blush on his cheeks as you hardly noticed the fact your hands were intertwined 'his hands so large..' You thought a rose coloured embaracement flushes your cheeks you  
Gripped his hand tightly since you were rather scared of the horror just beyond the windows.  
Haruhi brought the light to the centre of the gathering and everyone huddled close, including you and Mori you could feel the heat coming if his body as shivered cascaded down your spine, "Hikaru, kaouru do you want to start?" Haruhi asked with her normal sweet voice the twins smirked in unison as their develish mind's combined in though "this is a truth for everyone" Hikaru started off the sentence and kaouru finished it "who here has lost their virginity" everyone's expressions changed quickly to a embaraced vision escaping expression till you felt Mori stir as his hand slowly went up as if being this truthful was natural for him, but as you saw his hand rise above his shoulder your heart sank deep into a pool of depression, the twins soon raised their hands afterwards while everyone else remained still and curiouse even kyoya seemed rather intrigued to the new information slowly hitting it down within his thick black book.  
Staring to the marble ground your hand slowly slipped away from Moris soon snuggling back up into your own blanket as the room felt silent once again or so it seemed as tamaki soon cleared his throat to end the painfully embarrassed silence "well now that, that is settled I have a perfect dare for the scary mood, a commoners game! Of hide and chase, the catcher must kiss the person they catch" tamaki's lips curled at the corner of his mouth as he looked bluntly to the left of were he was sitting which say haruhi with a dumbfounded expression showing her innocence "well if we really must, but only children play that game" with a slight sigh she stood up and dusted off her pants "kyoya you should count first since you already know all the perfect spots of the host room" haruhi finished and smiled gently everyone else rose to their feet and Mori looked to you with a pained expression of sadness, he didn't understand what was wrong but you knew rather well as everyone scurried off to their own hiding places kyoya smirked with anticipation closing his eyes and counting backwards from 20, you looked to Mori with tearful eyes and than quickly left to find a hiding spot 'why am I being so childish....' You thought 'it's only natural...he's perfect' you wiped away the tears forming in your eyes and went to hide in the darkest corner of the host club behind the curtain squishing tightly against the abandoned room door, the game had begun.....


	7. The game

You sat in the darkened corner alone with your thoughts as you stared into the black space you heard the whispers of others till the room grew silent and Kyoya began taking his steps forward searching around the room only the echo of his sleek shoes sounded through out the room, you could feel tears well up in your eyes once again before it streamed down your cold cheek with only the comfort of the cold door to keep you still till you felt a stirring behind the curtain, as you held yourself still you felt a warm soft hand on your cheek, but it did not feel like the warm embrace of Moris large hand instead you were greeted by the eyes of kyoya as you looked up to see his smiling face "I found you...and your crying?" He asked questionably but simply shrugging it off as he pulled you up and held you close to his chest, with one of his hands stroking the back of your hair the other held your side gently "only the weak cry" he spoke softly before he continued "and you are far to beautiful to be weak..." You felt a pounding of your heart and the warmth of his breath rise into a blush upon your cheeks for a moment you felt hopeless before you pushed your self back and stumbled into you fell into a hard surface but not the wall.

You were resting against mori's hard chest before slowly moving backwards and carefully looking up to see his eyes which felt as cold as ice and a sharp glare that could tear through anything you three stood in utter silence before kyoya scoffed "your not very good at hiding Morinazuka...your also not able to keep ahold of something precious" your eyes grew wide with embarrassment "precious..." The words escaped from your cold pale lips 'thump thump' 'thump thump' your  
Pounding heart sounded.  
Moments passed before kyoya smirked devilishly and headed off to find the others and so only Mori and you were alone he took your hand and lead you to  the couch with a scowl expression making your entire body  'I feel like such a child' you thought for a moment before Mori spoke sternly "you shouldn't be flirting with the hosts...I can't protect you from my friends" he said rudely and sat down on the velvet couch and sunk into the deep seats, feeling rather offended you felt yourself grow angry "I am not a child I do not need protection, and plus I was not flirting kyoya found me, that's why we were standing close" your words struck like a deadly snakes bite as Mori crossed his legs and nodded you sat in the seat opposit him and waited patiently for everyone else to be found before the second part of the game commenced, it wasn't long untill kyoya eventually found everyone, you stared longingly at Mori as he walked to the other side of the room and you stood next to the window though you were still furious at him you decided it was best just to ignore what had happened.

Tanaki stood in the middle of the room running his fingers through his beautifully blond hair smirking cheekily as he walked around the room in a circular motion "now it's time for the kissing and catching of the game! Once the game begins you must all kiss one person! Once that person has been kissed you must sit do-" tamaki spoke but soon was interrupted by a banging of the host club doors everyone stared to the door in horror as it began to creep open and a girl soon fell through the crack her hair was a fair brown colour as it reached the bottom of her dress she looked exhausted and pale as she laid on the floor in a puddle of water to tired to move, the room remained silent untill you heard the silent muttering of mort "E-Elizabeth!!" He said with a horror struck expression.


	8. Who is she?

The room was quiet and filled with darkness it seemed the earth stop spinning as you heard Mori utter name in a exhausted breath only the faint breathing of the beautiful stranger was all you seemed to hear before the roars of worry rushed passed you and the hosts began to kneel to her aid you stood there frozen in time as questioned swarmed your head you had no idea what was going on it was begging to get to much but soon realised you had to snap out of it, 'it's not all about me, I'm not a lead character in a story I have to help her' the words echoed through your brain as your body eventually wielded to your command and so was kneeling to her aid as well as the other you looked to your friends and Mori who's skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow you touched his shoulder gently but only got the response of a shiver running down his spine, "Kyoya get blankets! Haruhi find as many candles as you can! Mori and honey and the twins push the couches together to make a bed and (y/n) search the kitchen for any food" everyone nodded in unison as you soon rushed to your feet and scowered the cubords luckily honeys sweet tooth came in handy and you found small doughnuts which you assumed honey attempted to hide and placed a few onto a plate walking carefully over back to the stranger who was now being transported to the velvet purple couches to rest more comfortably.  
~hours passed~  
Hours had passed and the strange girl who seemed to go by the name Elizabeth woke up with a groan as she sat up and looked around the room to see the smiling faces of the host club and yourself she sighed in relief knowing she wasn't alone "thank goodness I didn't know we're anyone was in this school....I'm especially happy to see you Mori" Mori smiled softly just like he did in the hallway and everyone sighed with relief in unison once more all happy that there are more survivors out there, temporarily kyoya was making notes on his board and tamaki the twins honey and haruhi attempted to keep her warm and fetch more blankets and while doing so asked the heart acking question which you dared not ask "how do you know Mori?" Tamaki uttered from his soft peach coloured lips, a small smirk appeared upon Elizabeth's face as she looked down to her plate her aura changing slightly as you saw her oak brown eyes glance to you with such hatred but being plastered by happiness she raised her head and answered politely "we were lovers.."  
You felt your heart shatter into a thousand pieces as you say there silent the twins smirked and teased Mori nudging him with cheeky large grins "well it seems the quiet ones are always the horniest" kaouru commented resting his arm on one of Moris shoulders since he was sitting cross legged on the floor near the couch, as Hikaru was about to speak you stood up and dusted off your dress which had small rips and tears in small amounts of dirt dulled it's happy colour much like your mood "I'm going to clean the kitchen, have fun finishing the game" your soft voice called out with its best smile as you wandered off into the kitchen picking up the peices of cake which still remained there 'what a waste...' Kyoya entered the room and leant down near you helping pick up the peices with a curiouse smile "jelouse?" He spoke breaking the awkward silence between the two of you "not really, it's his own buissness what he does in is own time, I'm merely a friend" you heart slowly broke more and more with each word you spoke and so decided to keep quiet as you composed your self "what games are they playing now?" You asked once again placing the cake in the trash can and cleaning the utensils you used "I believe tamaki wishes to play a commonors game of scary stories" he shrugged standing up and leaning against the cracked door frame.... "Want to play?" His voice echoed through out the room and so you decided it was best to keep up appearances and join in on the fun once you had finished 'I'm not losing Mori to...her’’


	9. Warm embrace

Everyone took their place in a small circle Elizabeth had decided to join in on the fun also grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself snuggling close to mori trying to absorb his warmth you looked them jealously and bit your bottom lip hard trying to resist the temptation to pry them apart but as these thoughts were fresh in your mind kyoya wrapped his arm around your shoulder moving you close and whispering in your ear "don't worry about that...we can make them jelouse" a smirk appeared on his soft handsome skin you blushed a dark red burying your face in your hands and sighing deeply 'I don't know what to do..' You thought for a moment your heart pounded with pain and your eyes burned with the urge to cry but alas you had to hold it in you couldn't let your new found enemy see you at your weakest point.  
Tamaki grabbed the brightest light he could find and rested it in the middle so the darkness surrounded their illuminated circle and spoke in a deep and eerie voice "this tale my splendid listeners is a story about a commoner...WITH THE THIRST OF RICH BLOOD!" He yelled the end chuckling untill his gaze met haruhis who didn't look very amused although she was offended a small laugh escaped her thin soft lips "that's funny tamaki senpai" tamaki turned a dark red matching the colour of the blanket which draped around your shoulders, your eyes grew heavy and your burned went numb you didn't know how much longer you could stay awake looking down to your cut and bruised hands making the realisation that you lost a lot of blood, you rest your head on kyoyas shoulder holding onto his arm for balance and closing your eyelids tiredly. Kyoya moved the edge of his blanket and drew you close he was so warm your body tingled you couldn't help but smile remember the good old times and falling asleep your soft pink cheeks calming themselves he moved a strand of hair from your face gently a longing look clouding his eyes, as he did this mori looked over with hatred and jealousy as he was about to speak honey dove on him and smiled happily holding usa-chan Infront of his face "usa-Chan wants to cuddle to!" His happy face practically glown with happiness tugging on Moris arm to switch seats so he sat between you and Elizabeth he turned his head to look st you his hands tightening into a fist of regret and sadness.

As tamaki's story drolled on and begame less and less exciting everyone's eyelids grew heavy as well as tamaki's he let out a loud yawn and stretched glancing to the window for a moment than standing up and rubbing his hands together slowly to attempt to warm them up "I think it's time we all deserve a long rest, if we all sleep together we should be able to stay wa-" he was soon rudely interrupted by the twins who sat on either of tamaki they spoke slowly and synchronised kaouru spoke first "your such a pervert boss" he yawned and Hikaru finished the sentence "you only want to snuggle up to haruhi" he yawned also the twins moved so they rested against each other and wrapped a singular large blanket around their bodies drifting deeper and deeper into sleep, haruhi and tamaki shared a few blankets as haruhi was wrapped in the feral position and tamaki clung to her for warmth his arm draped around her weist.

Kyoya you mori and Elizabeth all slept in a line they gracefully moved your body so your head rested on kyoyas chest, with every soothing breath your head begun to rise and fall listening to his heart beat, but as you calmly rested your cold bruised hand was delicately cradled by Moris cresting a large warmth inside you "mori...." You whispered still in your daze of sleep, the room was silent as a closed piano lid and they slept quietly on hoping for the morning to come quickly along with help.


	10. Human aquarium

The morning sun dazzled through the cracks of the window the room illuminated by a light blue, almost as though you were all bathed in the ocean everything was silent the only sound which could be heard were the snores and groans of the sleeping host club you slowly began to wake up removing your head from kyoyas chest his warm embrace still wrapped around your body as though he were a feeling of love his breaths were slow and calming his skin dazzling against the Suns gentle Ray's every detail was refined as if though he were a life sized porcelain doll, your breath bated as you turned away embarassed of how close you were together hot breaths rested upon your lips and you slowly pried yourself away standing up and gazing around the room to see that they all  
Slept peacefully your eyes gazing to mori as if a moth attracted to a flame he laid by himself a droplet of sweat glided down his town tanned his lips  
Parting slightly to let out the faintest of calls "(y/n)......" You heard him call but as happiness filled you the prolonging pain through mumbled words "Elizabeth.." He spoke again "OH THAT!" You growled angrily and stormed off into the kitchen and in a rage made delicious breakfast and stood in a angered awe turning to look at the awaking hosts "I hate myself" you whispered quietly.

The hosts and Elizabeth stretched slowly awakening from their worry endured sleep sterching each part of their body before filling the room with a relaxed sigh engulfed with relief at the fact they had survived the first night, the two mischeviouse twins crept to the door tiredly and cracked it open slightly to see the hall extending down light in a reflective blue glow "the halls so quiet..." Hikaru said quietly his weary voice echoing down the hall while kaouru smirked mischeviously "why don't we have some fun and go on a adventure" his stature changed completely he turned to the others and spoke of his idea meanwhile you had walked around the room quietly handing out breakfast for everyone...even Elizabeth though secretly you wished she would starve to death you know mori would be to sweet and share with her "mori?" Your soft voice called to him kneeling down to his side he turned to you with a smile his shimmering brown eyes lustfully gazing into yours you couldn't help but smile knowing your love for him and rested a hand softly upon his cheek "(y/n)..." He called out tiredly you could tell he strained himself with worry and to ease his troubles you planted a kiss lovingly on his forehead.

Tamaki had eaten his food in his usual princely manner and stood up to address the hosts as well as you and Elizabeth "the halls seemed to have flushed out, that mean we have to water proof the rest of ouran high now split into groups of two" he imedietly wrapped his long muscular arm around haruhi and as everyone glanced around for a moment they went to their preffered pairs, knowing full well were Elizabeth would run to, you used this chance to dive on Mori playfully and sat in his lap "let's be partners in saving the school okay?" He nodded happily and ruffled your (h/c) hair so it fell out of your once perfect pony tail and fell to your shoulders trailing over them delicately and curling on your pink cheeks slightly.  
The twins joined one another Elizabeth honey and kyoya worked in a three while haruhi and tamaki stuck close together through no choice of Haruhi.  
Duck tape was evenly distributed trough the groups as well as flash lights and rations incase this would take longer than a day, the quiet whispers of Kyoya and Elizabeth Drew your attention something didn't feel right...what was this feeling? A sneaking suspicion related to the darkness growing in the corners of the room as if it were trying to snuff out the light the host club had left this couldn't of been a good idea, as your mind pondered these curious questions Mori felt your distress and pulled your shivering body close he felt so warm...like a love enduced memory which repeated itself in a your mind "don't worry mori I'm okay, just a little cold" your voice whispered to him confidently you felt so happy being able to ruffle the hairs on his head with your breath "let's go" Mori spoke softly and stood up gently lifting you up with him and placing your small feet back upon the marble ground.

Kyoya and tamaki opened the doors in unison revealing a blue light stained hallway which seemed absent with life it took a moment for the hosts as well as your self to gain their confidence and wander the endless halls in their groups, you took Moris hand still shaking from the blanket of coldness which set upon you not long before everything seemed to different in the dark, the once glistening floors looked black with dirt and the shadows sneaking through the windows and the horror of the giant wall of water was the beast held behind the cages screaming to be set free within the school 'everyone in the city must of been evacuated' you thought absent mindedly but you knew it was not just a blank thought you begged in your heart the people of the city were safe aswell as your mother and father, would they be okay? Or had the water engulfed their bodies and defended them into the blackness were no light would dare shine in fear of being taken also, not even the sun graced the sky that day nor did the birds sing their song it was only true silence. A group consisting of Elizabeth,honey and kyoya stayed near the door and decided to reinforce the demons cage by ductaping the windows in hopes of making the cracks less deep, tamaki and haruhi wandered down the hall till they were both out of sight and the twins had not been scene since the large doors were opened and allowed them to roam freely perhaps they used this time to hide their true worry or perhaps their spirits still soared high like the water outside the walls.

Dark blue, the only colour you could make out as you and mori had found yourselves in a art room after a few hours of wandering hopelessly, Moris large strong hand still entwined itself with yours it was the only thing that kept your sanity as you stared out the stain glass window only being able to make out small figures, fish? Or perhaps the remains of family's torn from their homes in mere seconds this thought scared you aswell as it scared mori, his eyes were wide and his jaw hung open in shock you've never seen him this way for the first time in your life you saw the face of true horror "mori...." Your words cascaded out your mouth as if water had filled your insides, you were drowning, drowning in worry and pain at the fact you may not be able to help mori you gripped his hand tighter this tore his gaze away from the window and down to you gentle eyes and he soon calmed.

You were alone in the empty room which once brought life and laughter staring through the colours you feared would never shine again, staring.....at the human aquarium.


	11. Parts of a puzzle

It seemed like hours since the last gasping breath echoed in the art room you had both previously left, now there were just the pitter patter of feet connecting against the floor like electricity in the rain, you looked to mori's pale emotionless face since the horror full incident he seemed like a corpse himself his once warm brown eyes had darkend in anger sadness and fear 'is that what I look like right now....or do I look the same.....am I a bad person if I do?' Your mind pondered while unknowingly your lips followed the rhythm of your thoughts this had caught Moris attention and his shaking foot steps stopped when he took hold of your cold bruised hand "(y/n) I'm sorry" he spoke softly the darkness sorrounded his face like a mask of sorrow but you didn't care his eyes still sparkled when the water shifted and diverted the light to certain areas of the hall like cars passing by a window "Mori...I'm glad your with me...I'm glad I got to meet you again...I hope this is the way we stay even when the cracks get to deep" a shot of emotion ran through you and tears glided down your Ivory cheeks 'I don't want to die' within second you were pulled into a warm comforting embrace that made the world seem a little lighter and his heart beat was your lullaby.  
Seconds minuets hours seemed to pass as you were wrapped in mori's arms you couldn't help but feel happy and safe against his chest he was so warm compared to the cold atmosphere "(y/n and mori we have covered this area already" a voice interrupted your day dreams as mori slowly pulled away his arm still wrapped along your shoulders as if he were clinging to your warmth as you were his, "oh kyoya hey, should we head back I doubt anyone will still be lingering in the halls by now" you spoke softly as you gazed to kyoya calmly choosing not to tell him about the horrors which lingered outside the wall of water and glass.

The sickening silence returned as they walked back to the host room both kyoya and Elizabeth stood in between you and mori, it was only coldness you felt now. You rubbed your arms in hopes of growing warm as kyoya spotted this he wrapped a arm around your shoulders sending a shiver down your spine making your hairs stand up on edge but you didn't really seem to mind you were just thankful to be heading back to the room with blankets and walm working water but as you began to picture the good things your eyes caught the glimmering smile of Elizabeth who clung to mori with evil intent you wanted to hurt her but than you would soon grow to be just as bad as the waters which lingered by...

Crack crack 

The Windows spoke like growing death it's speech freezing the four in their place and in a moment water gushed from the walls and windows testing away their pointless protecting tape "RUN!" Kyoyas voice screamed at a time which was astrange to him and so you all did as quickly as your legs could possibly carry you knowing impending death was close and soon you would end up like the floating bodies which trailed in after the water, with the slam of the large oak wood doors which now seemed to no longer shine everyone was safe and sound.


	12. Missing memory

With heavy panting breaths the room seemed loud compared to its earlier silence which soon dreadfully returned with the company of worried gazes from each member of the host club....except Haruhi.

Tamaki sat shaking on the velvet couch holding his trembling hands to his cold colourless cheeks, his eyes remained wide at the cracks in the floor drew his attention away from the door "she's gone she's gone she's gone" he mumbled over and over again, it only took a few moments before kyoya took tamaki's side rubbing his back with compassion as a worried look draped across his face a expression you had never seen until now. "Tamaki what happened?" Kyoya asked questionably but once he noticed the absence of haruhi he grew horrified it was as if the room felt even emptier than it did before hand and the once warmth she brought vanished before anyone had noticed, and now it was as though everyone was clinging to the memory of that light begging for it to return. 

"Haruhi...I lost her when we were looking for survivors...she heard someone but I couldn't catch up the windows were starting to break" his voice cracked as he reached the end of his sentence "we will find her, if anyone could survive this it would be haruhi..." Kyoya spoke emotionlessly it was as if he did not believe his own words. As this scene unraveled Infront of you mori clenched his teeth and his fists which caused you to wince in pain as he soon realised your hands were still intertwined "I'm sorry" his deep voice whispered out.

Hikaru and kaoru were plotting silently in the corner as the room continued to panic, mori was sitting with honey on the couch and you were busy staring out the large window when the noise in the room exploded with a uproar of argumentative ideas it only took moments for tamaki to leap into action and yell above the noise "EVERYONE! I know this is going to be hard....but we have to be strong we have to save haruhi!" Silence filled the air once again but this was different the room was filled with determination.

Each person was assigned a specific a duty especially you, other than honey you were the smallest in the club as well as you were most flexible, the path to haruhi was narrow and very difficult to get to. It would take two people to cross that path and those two people would be you.....and kyoya, he knew the layout of the entire school and would be best for this trip.

Tamaki and honey devised the easiest route in one corner of the room while Hikaru and kaouru were dividing rasions amongst everyone which left mori and Elizabeth together...your spine shivered with disgust and anger fueld you, you are determined to show mori you wont give up without a fight!  
You strolled carelessly over to mori and huddled close from the cold air hitting your body like a painful presence grasping at your soul, "are you alright (y/n)" Mori's warm voice called to you as his large strong arm wrapping around your curvy figure.

You closed your eyes staring into the darkness of your own mind, you weren't sure what to do or say so many thoughts raced inside your mind and in frustration you shook your head thinking of your selfishness focusing so much on mori and becoming such a weak women. You took your time recollecting your self and sighed heavily moving back and tightening your hair and looking up to mori with a serious expression to which he nodded in response turning your attention to the rest of the club members who where scattered throughout the room "myself honey and Elizabeth are the smallest here, we will take the tighter route filled with rubble from the crash, the rest of you should go around the hall that was flooded and find a way to redirect the water. We don't know where haruhi is so we have to search everywhere" your voice was commanding and confident refusing to let your thoughts interfere with your plan in unison they nodded their heads and collected into their groups and of course honey was excited to help.  
The three of you slipped through the large black door seeing two ways to leave once entering the dark abandoned room the smell of dampness filling the air, honey grabbed your hand and you grabbed Elizabeth's to assure you would not lose eachother in the blackness of the room. You all made your way to the rubble that curved up the side of the wooden door and cracked walls, you had no idea what would be beyond this door but still hope filled your heart and told  
You to push forward, you barely knew these people but they were so kind that you simply couldn't ignore their worried ridden looks of despair and so onwards you walked...


	13. Beyond the rubble door

Boom boom   
Boom boom   
Boom boom   
Your heart pounded hard in your chest tightening once you slipped through the door there was a stench filling the air that made you retch having to lean against the wall for support you felt a shiver travel down your spine. Something wasn't right, this smell, it wasn't natural "honey...Elizabeth" you called out turning your head to the left looking at them with a pale face seeing their own horror filled expression, you watched as a pool of blood continued to trickle towards your shoes running under and past them continuing on its unstoppable path till it reach the hard wood boarding of the wall.   
"No....what the hell....no" you muttered out turning around from your clean view of the wall to body crushed under a large amount of rubble, rocks still continued to trickle down the mess of bricks and wood clicking against the marble floor which was once clean and sparkling. It was now only dark and stank of a putrid corpse laying quietly no breath no movement apart from the occasional twitch of her index finger.

"I-it's not haruhi.." you muttered out gulping down a large lump of saliva that almost choked you determined to move you tenced your fists and shook violently your stomach turning begging your body to release the small amount of food that swirled around in your stomach. Honey stared his face turning white his body tingling with pins and needles sliding up to his neck before he timidly grabbed your hand tugging gently motioning it was time to go, meanwhile Elizabeth sat in the corner holding her stomach yelping in pain as she retched over and over again but to no avail she wasn't able to throw up and simply stood shakily up holding onto the wall for support deciding she would do this for the rest of the journey she walked ahead shaking clasping to the wall for dear life...


End file.
